


For Queen and Country

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Allusions to His Last Bow, Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic, Sherlock Holmes and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will protect her kingdom now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Queen and Country

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #11 (Save The Bees!) on Watson's Woes. Fair Warning--Written quickly with no research on bees and beekeeping.
> 
> Save the Bees! We all know that bees are in trouble - and how important they are to everyone, Sherlock Holmes included. Whether it's participating in (or starting!) an indiegogo campaign like this one, a stint in a laboratory, or some other strategem, how would you have Holmes act to save bees?

The Queen was furious.

She did not care how “unwilling” the human was to leave. He still _left_.

She buzzed with indignation when her drones reported on how the traitor was eventually persuaded to commit desertion. She did not understand--“for king and country?” _She_ was his Queen. The _Hive_ was his country.

The human had visited her kingdom one last time. She refused to grant him a final audience, and if it would not have meant the death of her best soldiers, she would have ordered them to drive out the apostate with force.

He was gone the next day.

All eyes now turned to their Queen, and she had no answer to the question on everyone's mind, herself included:

_Who will guard us now?_

 

 

Watson stared at the empty Sussex cottage after parking his automobile. He forcibly put aside his worry for Holmes being alone on this dangerous mission; he had been given a mission of his own.

Donning the veil, he walked towards the garden with Holmes' draft notes of _The Practical Handbook of Bee Culture_ tucked under his arm.

It was time for him to serve queen and country yet again.


End file.
